


star light star bright

by SoraHarukawa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Imdyingsendhelp, M/M, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHarukawa/pseuds/SoraHarukawa
Summary: the fates foretold in the stars brought back an old memory.





	star light star bright

Every so often, they used to go out and sit on a hill to go stargazing. It bonded them, and those nights held a magic that would always be in their hearts.   
Even if they tried to ignore it, those nights would always connect them.

Subaru decided to go out one night for stargazing, and felt a bit nostalgic. He had always done these with Natsume in his first year, and he missed those days. He went alone.

He thought it would be nice if he could view it from the school balcony, so he walked through the cool night air, to his school, to the top floor.

No one was there, and that was ok. He needed some space. Quietly, he walked over and plopped himself down, letting out a huge sigh of satisfaction as he watched the stars.

It was breathtaking tonight. Subaru picked a good night to view them; blue and yellow colors danced across the sky in waves of shimmering light, sparkling and twinkling. He wanted to bask in its beauty. Just himself, and that would be okay.

"The fortunes told me, that one 'star' would bring a 'starry sky' toniGHT." A familiar, accented voice startled Subaru. He turned around, and saw Natsume, standing there behind him. "And what do you know, that 'star' is Ake--'hoshi' Subaru-kUN. In which, that part of your name means 'stAR.'" 

"Natsume.." Subaru looked at him, realizing he was just thinking about him. Making sure this wasn't a dream, he pinched himself -- it hurt. "...how did you know?"

"I merely came here on my own accord, mostly due to what the fortunes said, about the 'stARS...'" Natsume walked over and sat next to Subaru as a warm night's breeze played with their hair. "How intruiging, that we were brought together again by those fortunes, nO?" 

"...Mmm, yeah. It's a bit strange, all right. Your magic really is real, Natsume." Subaru laughed. "And the sky really is beautiful, right...? It makes you wonder in awe, and it inspires you to reach to higher goals." He reached towards the sky, gesturing to grasp it. "I.. want to shine like those stars."

Natsume just watched Subaru as he reached for the sky, listening to his words. "That's a nice goal to look forward tO." Natsume said. "Of course, it's only expected of a member of TrickstAR." He grinned. "See -- even your unit name has 'star'... That's quite interestiNG." 

"Hehehe, then Natsume is truly a magician!" Subaru looked at the other boy, and smiled. "Ah, this brings me back. I'm glad you came.. Natsume." 

"Yeah." Natsume replied. The two of them exhaled, and sat there, silently, watching the stars twinkle and create beautiful patterns.

After a bit of silence, Subaru spoke up. "You know, Natsume? There's an old saying:

'Star light, star bright,  
First star I see tonight.  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have the wish I wish tonight.'

And so.. when I came up here, I made a wish upon a star, the first one that a noticed. Just a small wish, though. Did you make a wish?"

Natsume looked at Subaru and sighed. "You believe in silly rhymes like thAT...?" He closed his eyes. "But nonetheless, of courSE.." 

He grasped Subaru's hand, surprising him.

"How did it go agAIN? Ah..

'Star light, star bright.'"

The two faced each other.

"The 'first star' I saw 'tonight.'"

Subaru was a bit flustered, and didn't know exactly what was happening.

"'I wish I may, I wish I might,'"

Natsume cupped Subaru's face in his hand.

"May this wish bring back our light.."

Closed eyes.

It was only for a brief moment, but their lips touched. They weren't sure if they both leaned in, or if the other initiated it, but something within them felt like it was what they were supposed to do. 

A curtain happiness and warmth fell over them, and Subaru was just in total shock as he covered his face. 

"N-Natsume." He managed to say. 

"Hm?" 

"I... I missed you... That was my wish, to bring us back to these times.. when we would always go stargazing together.." 

"I missed you, as weLL. That was the wish... I wished upon the first star I saw this niGHT. Ake--'hoshi.'"

Subaru went in for an embrace, and the two of them stood there for a while, basking in each other's warmth under the beautiful shining of the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer I wrote this before Pleiades and I forgot about ao3 for 288292729 years


End file.
